Locating and retrieving lost objects, particularly objects misplaced and buried while at a beach or seashore, having a substantial value such as jewelry, money, watches, or are important, such as car keys, which are typically buried in the sand while sunbathing, is particularly troublesome. Initial attempts to locate and retrieve such lost objects are done either manually or with children's play items such as small plastic shovels and pails, and frequently prove to be ineffective, as the search is done in a non-systematic manner, and as a result, it becomes difficult for the searchers to determine the area searched and what has not. Furthermore, in the absence of proper search tools, the searchers utilize their hands or small implements which are not adapted to comprehensively cover a substantial search area. Prior art search devices such as electronic metal detectors, while proving effective to locate metallic objects in areas immediately under the search device, do not provide for retrieval and are not related to a comprehensive search pattern. As a result, often where lost items are of great value or importance are concerned, the searcher tends to go back over and over the same area with repeated searches with less and less organized search pattern consuming a great deal of time and generating a great deal of frustration, with only mixed results.
The present invention relates to a game apparatus of the variety adapted in locating lost objects which may be used both as a game and as a highly effective tool for locating objects misplaced and buried at a recreational area, such as a sandy beach. The game device played as a game provides for amusement for children involving ever popular interaction with the sand and looking for buried "treasure" and includes educational value in that it teaches a method for locating lost objects. Certain prior art games are known which are directed to locating lost buried "Pirate Treasure" typically buried in the sandy beach where sequential clues are provided which must be solved by the players to advance to the next clue, and ultimately to the treasure. Other prior art devices employ simulated ancient maps which must be deciphered in order to find the buried treasure.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a new and improved lost object game apparatus which may be employed in play environments found at sandy beaches or other recreational areas which may be used either as a game for amusement or a useful tool for finding lost objects which has the advantage of use and utility not possessed by prior art lost object games or retrieval devices.